villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marishka/Gallery
Images of Count Dracula's Vampire Bride Marishka from the 2004 film Van Helsing. Gallery Miscellaneous Marishka promotional.png 56a08bd1bf6a13ebe1c68b319456b660.jpg Marishka promo.png Marishka shoot.png Marishka snarling.png Marishka seduce.png Marishka human.png Marishka bts.png Marishka card.png Marishka thought.png Bride Bat Creature.png|Concept art of a Bride as a Bat Creature. Brides of Dracula Bats drawing.png|Brides of Dracula Bat Creatures concept art. Brides of Dracula wailing.png|Marishka, Verona and Aleera wailing. Brides of Dracula sob.png|The Brides cry after losing the Frankenstein Monster. Brides of Dracula promo.png Brides of Dracula trio.png Brides of Dracula still.png Aleera Dracula Verona Marishka promo.png|The Brides with their husband Dracula. ''Van Helsing'' Dracula Brides Bats.png|Dracula and his three Brides flying towards the Windmill. Dracula Brides soar.png|High up in the dark, thunder-racked sky, three more liquid-like shadows come flying through the roiling purple clouds. Vampire Brides windmill.png|Three billowing white wings fly over and wrap around three exotically gorgeous young women. Marishka Verona Aleera wail.png|Dracula's Brides: Marishka, Verona and Aleera burst into tears, wailing with inhuman shrieks. Dracula Brides windmill.png|Dracula with his Brides watch the Frankenstein Monster perish in the burning wreckage of the Windmill. Dracula Brides wailing.png|Dracula stands as his three Brides cry in horror as they lost the key to bring life to their undead children. Vampire Brides Bats.png|The three Brides are now huge, white vicious Bats flying in formation. Marishka soar.png|The Brides split up as the bolts whiz past, just missing them. Marishka grab.png|Princess Annaa Valerious is suddenly ripped up off of Van Helsing by Marishka. Marishka abducts.png|Marishka manages to briefly capture Anna. Marishka snarl.png|Marishka, in her Bat Creature form, snarls as Van Helsing rescues Anna from her. Vampire Brides soar.png|Two of the Brides soar over the middle of the plaza. Marishka Verona.png|Marishka and Verona fly up over the rooftops. Marishka Verona commands.png|Verona commands Marishka to kill the stranger, Van Helsing. Marishka talons.png|Marishka swoops in on Van Helsing with her clawed feet ready to grab him. Marishka vicious.png|Marishka flies through the air viciously towards Van Helsing. Marishka prey.png|Van Helsing pivots in time to see Marishka coming right at him and fires half dozen bolts into her. Marishka flight.png|Marishka blasts out and backhands Van Helsing and wings around the square. Marishka lands.png|Marishka with arrows embedded in her chest begins to land. Marishka shifts.png|Marishka rips the arrows out, one by one, then lands on a balcony. Marishka transforms.png|Marishka transforms back into a beautiful young woman. Marishka healing.png|Marishka pulls out the last arrow as her wounds completely heal. Marishka playing.png|Marishka stands on the balcony playfully hissing at Van Helsing. Marishka taunting.png|Marishka taunts Van Helsing after he loses his Holy Water. Marishka fangs.png|Marishka smiles evilly bearing her fangs and glowing eyes. Marishka.PNG|Marishka roars viciously as she watches Van Helsing move in. Marishka perch.png|Marishka leaps up onto the balcony railing, her arms out, ready to take flight, daring him to make the first move. Marishka leaps.png|Van Helsing races for the Crossbow as Marishka leaps out off the railing. Marishka shapes.png|Marishka transforms back into her Bat Creature form. Marishka shoves.png|Van Helsing dives and rolls as Marishka swoops over him. Marishka In Her Bat Creature Form.jpg|Marishka flying through the air laughing wildly. Marishka cackle.png|Marishka laughing while flying away from the square. Marishka laugh.png|Marishka continues soaring through the air and laughs above the plaza. Marishka gasp.png|Marishka gasps as Van Helsing reaches his Crossbow. Marishka shrieks.png|Marishka shrieks viciously and begins her descent. Marishka close-up.png|A close-up of Bat Creature Marishka. Marishka beast.png|Marishka rockets right at his back, claws and fangs extended. Marishka Before Van Helsing Shoots Her With The Crossbow.png|Marishka before Van Helsing shoots her with the Crossbow. Marishka swoops.png|Marishka about to pounce on Van Helsing. Marishka frightened.png|Marishka realizes too late that the arrows are soaked with Holy Water and feebly tries to back away. Marishka shot.png|Bolts from Van Helsing's crossbow strafe into the rocketing Bat Creature. Marishka impaled.png|Marishka shrieks horribly, accompanied by the sound of sizzling flesh as she spirals up and slams into the middle of the church spire impaled. Marishka decaying.png|The dying Marishka is pinned to the spire by the toxic arrows in her chest and begins to melt. Marishka rot.png|The hellish Bat Creature slowly transforms back into a dying, gorgeous young woman. DSC02315.JPG|Marishka glares down at Van Helsing and hisses as she disintegrates. Marishka skeleton.png|Marishka decays into a skeleton then molten rot, shrieking all the way. Category:Galleries